The Angel Familer
by GS4
Summary: Castiel gets transported to Halkeginia. Will he ever get home?
1. A whole new world! (Edited Grammar)

" _What have I done,_ " said Castiel to the void he was in.

After what seemed like hours for the Angel, a voice came to him.

This voice sounded like any normal voice, but with a hint of French.

" _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe_ "

" _Huh?_ " thought Castiel.

" _My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call!_ "

" _Someone is trying to make me their servant? Like a spell? A witch?_ "

" _I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_ "

With that said, a portal opened that offered Castiel a way out of this void he was in.

* * *

Jimmy Novak was content with the life he was living in.

He had his wife back, he was brought into heaven, and as a devout Christian, this is his only goal.

He spent most of his time in heaven talking to her, asking about the Winchesters and how they saved her and their daughter.

One morning, which seemed like the endless ones in heaven, while his wife was in the kitchen, Jimmy heard words in his head

" _My servant_ "

" _Huh? Servant?_ " thought Jimmy

" _that exists somewhere in this vast universe, My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_ "

After that was said, a portal opened up and Jimmy was gone from his Heaven.

* * *

Louise woke up, dreading this day.

Today was the day she was supposed to summon her Familiar.

A normal noble would be happy on this day, but Louise, unlike any noble, couldn't do magic, every time she tried, it ended up exploding for her.

Louise groaned and got out of bed. Then she got to the stairs.

At the stairs, she saw Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst.

Louise didn't like Kirche, it was a family thing.

"Hey. Zero, you're going to fail and get expelled?" said Kirche singsongy.

At this statement, Louise got mad she screamed at Kirche so much that Kirche almost fell over the railing, at this Louise laughed then walked away.

Gathered in a courtyard of Tristain Academy, was a whole group of students with Louise and Kirche being among them.

Kirche tried the summoning ritual and got a flaming salamander she called Flame.

Along with the duet was a girl who has blue hair named Tabitha, she never really talks but she had amazed everyone by summoning a dragon as her familiar.

She then went to continue reading her book while holding her staff, watching everyone go.

"Has everyone gone?" asked, the teacher who is overseeing the summonings.

"No, not all," said Kirche

"Louise hasn't gone yet."

"Oh yes," said.

"Everyone move back, you wouldn't want to get a face full of smoke!" said Kirche.

The group with their familiars moved back.

Shortly before Louise did the spell, she prayed that it would go well.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

After this was said, an explosion happened to cause the students to flinch.

* * *

All Jimmy saw was smoke thick black smoke, he coughed a few times, then it cleared.

After a few minutes, he fainted.

"Ha! Louise summoned a commoner!"

Shortly after this was said, the group started laughing adding to Louise station.

She took the commoner to her room while leaving she heard the group snickering.

* * *

Castiel got up to what felt like grass then saw a man.

" _I could have sworn I been here before_ " then he realized that this is a heaven of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub.

One of Castiel's personal favorite heavens.

Castiel got up and sat on a bench and fell asleep.

"Mister, Mister!" said a voice rousing Castiel.

The owner of the voice was a girl with blue hair holding a staff of some sort.


	2. What's a Angel?

"He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream and he sometimes wondered whose it was and whether they were enjoying it." ― _Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_

When Tabitha fell into the land of dreams, she was surprised, because normally her dreams were grim, but this dream wasn't the same.

She saw a field a man jumping and chasing a butterfly, sleeping on a bench was a person who Tabitha swore was Louise's familiar.

She went up to the man and woke him up.

"Mister, Mister!" she said.

After several minutes of pestering the man, he finally began to stir.

"Wh- Who are you?" he said as he hadn't used his voice in a long time.

"My name is Tabitha, and why is a commoner no less a familiar in my dreams," she said.

"Huh? What's a familiar?"

" _Ugh, Louise got a stupid commoner._ " Tabitha thought to herself

"Didn't she tell you when you woke up?" said Tabitha out loud

Castiel was stumped, this girl "Tabitha" wasn't making any sense.

"I haven't had the faintest clue who you are talking about." said Castiel

Tabitha then remembers when Louise told her the name of the familiar, It was Jimmy something.

"Your name is Jimmy correct?" Tabitha said.

As soon as she said this, the color on the man's face turned white.

"How do you know that name" Castiel said, causing the dream to take a serious overtone.

"I know that name because your Louise's familiar" responded Tabitha

"For the tenth time, I don't know who this Louise person is, how do you know the name, Jimmy?"

"Because that what I've been told your name was," she said.

Tabitha then heard the man who claimed not to know that he's was Jimmy say under his breath "How did he get out of heaven"

"Who?" said Tabitha

"Okay, this is a long story but here it goes, I am not Jimmy but my name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the lord, Jimmy, the person you claim is this Louise's Familiar, was sent to heaven after an event happening to me."

At this statement, Tabitist had a lot of questions.

So she asked her most pressing question.

"What's an Angel?"

Castiel was kind of taken back by this, could this place, have no religion or is she that young she hasn't learned about religion yet.

"An Angel is a mighty being that god, the man who created the planet Earth, made to defend it from all those who corrupt it."

Tabitha was interested even more by what this man was saying.

"Before you go to sleep, I must ask one thing," said Castiel.

"Huh? Sure" said Tabitha unsure how she would fall asleep.

Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Tristan, Halkeginia," she said.

Castiel then touched her forehead, after he did this Tabitha fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier**

Louise was happy, mad and embarrassed.

After all, she just summoned a commoner, it was humiliating for her and her family.

Louise then heard mumbling as her new "familiar" woke up from his unconscious state.

"Where am I" he said in English.

Louise looked at him oddly since not knowing what language he is speaking in.

Jimmy was very confused, he remember passing out in a field of smoke and now he's in a room with a girl with pink hair talking in an odd language possibly French.

"Ms, Could you tell me where I am?"

The girl looked at Jimmy confused again, So he said it again but louder then louder.

The girl got frustrated then cast a spell on Jimmy, which resulted in an explosion into his face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Jimmy.

The girl with pink hair both perked up then perked down

"I can hear you?" she said.

Jimmy was surprised as well.

"I guess?" he responded

The girl then groaned and then fell to her bed.

* * *

 **A/N** : Small chapter but I wanted to get something out. The next chapter I will be writing in first person. Feel free to review.


	3. The Navy?

Captain James Oliver was awoken to a cold sweat.

" _Dam, this again, I thought the shrink said that it ran its course,_ " he thought to himself.

Regardless, he was awake, "Better late than never to start my day," He said again to himself.

He then got up from his small bed and was jostled by a sudden jolt of the ship under his command.

He immediately ran to the command deck and relieved the commander at the control at the time.

"Status report?" He said to the people on the command deck.

"Sir, we have lost all radio communications," said Fred Jenkins, a master chief of communications"

James thought about what he should do then it came to him.

"Send a message all frequencies, someone is bound to hear us," James said

"Acknowledge," said Fred to James

* * *

Castiel was half asleep when the message came to him.

"This is the USS George H.W. Bush, please acknowledge."

" _Apparently I'm not the only one_." said Castiel

With Castiel's angel powers, he responded

"Uh? Hello?" said Castiel

"This is the USS George H.W. Bush, please identify," said the radio transmission

"Project Engel authorisation code 12234," said Castiel

* * *

James was just alerted with the contact when alarms started blaring.

A door which no knew it was a door opened, and inside a dusty folder saying for captain eyes only.

James picked up the file and read the contents.

"Let me speak to this person," James said to Fred.

"Yes, Sir!" said Fred

Fred opened a line to a headset for James

"May I ask who this is?" said James to the person on the other side of the radio transmission.

"My name is Castiel," the voice now known as Castiel said.

"Alright, Castiel, awaiting your orders"

* * *

 **AN:** New story arch, just a small chapter to start it off. It's going to be a blast!


End file.
